


Fifth Year

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Traveler helps his counterpart with his Fifth Year problems





	1. Confronting Fifth Year Problems

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda
> 
> FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional

(OOP Ch 15)

**Harry could not think of anything to say. He was feeling ashamed of his outburst already. He nodded, hardly aware of what he was agreeing to.**

**Hermione stood up.**

**"Well, I'm off to bed," she said, in a voice that was clearly as natural as she could make it. "Erm . . . night."**

**Ron had got to his feet, too.**

**"Coming?" he said awkwardly to Harry.**

**"Yeah," said Harry. "In . . . in a minute. I'll just clear this up."**

**He indicated the smashed bowl on the floor. Ron nodded and left.**

**"Reparo," Harry muttered, pointing his wand at the broken pieces of china. They flew back together, good as new, but there was no returning the Murtlap essence to the bowl.**

**He was suddenly so tired he was tempted to sink back into his armchair and sleep there, but instead he forced himself to his feet**. He was about to follow after Ron when a bright blue light appeared in front of him. Out of that light stepped a figure. Harry was uncertain if he was still awake or was hallucinating.

The man in front of him was dressed in decidedly muggle clothes. He looked up and saw the man's face. Suddenly he gripped his wand and asked harshly, "Who are you?"

The man saw his younger self standing in front of him. He looked around, trying to find some clue as to when this was. "I was born Harry James Potter. In fact, in another dimension I was you." He looked carefully at the boy. "What year is this, anyway?"

Harry was shocked. Things like this didn't happen. He really wished he had the energy to say more than, "Huh." Finally, he wrestled enough energy to say, "Fifth year."

The man winced. "Umbridge's detentions?"

Harry nodded. His dimensional alternate (apparently) looked at him with some sympathy.

"Not getting any sleep?"

Shake.

"Dreaming of long corridors?"

Nod.

The man considered. "What night is it?"

Harry barely managed, "Wednesday."

The Traveler nodded. "First class tomorrow is History of Magic?"

Nod.

The Traveler looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Can I cast a spell which will muffle our voices?"

Nod.

The Traveler cast a Muffliato. He motioned Harry to have a seat. Harry wearily sat down on the couch. He just wanted to sink into it.

The Traveler said, "I can help you. But I don't want to tell anyone about my visit here until the time is right. Would you like me to help get rid of the nightmares?"

Harry had perked up a little at that. The Traveler saw such a look of longing that he felt almost guilty about asking and not just doing it.

"Okay. I'm going to do this. I want to warn you though. If I leave without doing anything beyond what I'm about to do, remember this: On December 16, just before the Holiday, Arthur Weasley will be guarding the item that the Order is guarding. If he falls asleep or is alone, be might get bit by Nagini. Make sure you warn the Order. Send a letter to Padfoot."

Harry had woken right up with this terrifying prediction.

Harry Traveler thoughtfully added, "Since only two people can get a hold of it in any case, the Guard rotation is kind of stupid. But, you know how much the adults listen."

Harry's face took on a look of despair. "Yeah."

Harry Traveler nodded. "You ready?"

Nod.

Harry Traveler pointed the Elder Wand at his dimensional counter and cast the Finite spell. For a brief moment, Harry felt a … spasm in his scar, forcing his eyes to close and him to wince. Because of this, he didn't see the cloud escape from the scar.

After the cloud dissipated Harry Traveler asked, "How does that feel?"

Harry thought about it and said, "I don't know. I'm too tired."

Harry Traveler nodded. "I know of a place where I can hide and no one will find me. I'm going to get Dobby, who's working in the kitchens here, to keep me fed. Don't tell anyone about this. Too often, I blunder through these things I do like a bull in a china shop." He grinned. "I'm going to be more clandestine here."

Harry, who was suddenly feeling a bit more energetic, smirked a bit in response.

Harry Traveler stood. "Tomorrow, take a look in the mirror. Keep your temper no matter what. I'll send a message through Dobby or Hedwig."

Harry also had stood. Harry Traveler ended the privacy spell. He quietly asked what the password was – it had been a long time since fifth year. He then cast a disillusionment charm and disappeared from easy view.

Harry stared at the suddenly empty spot, and then dismissed this in his mind and made his way to his dorm.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up. He had slept the sleep of the dead, it felt like, but he was feeling markedly better for some reason. He didn't even feel angry, as he often was. He got up and made his way to the facilities and showered. He looked in the mirror, wondering what the visitor wanted him to see. He didn't see anything different, except perhaps that he didn't look quite so beat up as he had looked this year.

He continued his morning routine. He rubbed his hair one more time with the towel and then grabbed his comb. He began to carefully straighten his hair to make sure his scar was covered when suddenly he knew exactly why the Traveler had said to look.

His scar, so long red and blatant on his forehead and more recently looking inflamed all of the time was a pale white line now. He wanted to scream in victory – but that would have alerted his roommates.

He really didn't want anyone to notice. Now that he had gotten a good night sleep, the previous night's meeting was much easier to analyze. If someone noticed that his scar had changed, it would draw more attention.

It was a good thing that he customarily wore bangs to cover it: No one would notice anything.

* * *

Hermione was carefully watching Harry. This morning he seemed … different. Calmer. He also looked like he had finally slept properly.

His responses were less terse and he seemed more interested in what was happening around him.

Finally, she was distracted by her own studies and put it out of her mind for the moment.

At lunch, she was surprised when Hedwig arrived, carrying a letter. Harry was very appreciative and Hedwig seemed very happy with the caresses he gave her. He read the note and got a small smile.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked.

Harry gave a small smile. "It's kind of personal."

Her curiosity only increased.

* * *

After the afternoon session let out at 4:00, Harry told Ron and Hermione that he had a few things that he had to check out and disappeared down the hall.

Hermione turned to Ron. "Do you notice anything strange today with Harry?"

Ron shrugged. "He's a lot less broody. Maybe he got a good night sleep? I'm just happy he's not yelling."

Hermione considered that as she made her way to the library to research one of her papers.

* * *

Earlier …

Harry Traveler woke up after having napped for a few hours. Truthfully, he wasn't that tired as it had been fairly close to mid-day in the last hop. But, as was his habit, he made the attempt to force his schedule to the new dimension and so he had gone to bed after calling up a mini-suite in the Room of Requirement.

After he did his own cleaning up, he called for Dobby.

The house elf appeared in the room and said, "Master Harry calls for Dobby?" The little elf then looked around and said, "Why is Master Harry in the Come and Go room?" He then looked at the man in front of him. "Why is Master Harry looking so much older?"

Dobby was very confused.

"Hello, Dobby. I'm not this dimension's Harry Potter. I'm the Lone Traveler and I'm visiting. I was wondering if you could bring me some breakfast."

Dobby was in awe. Many elf tales were told of the Great Traveler. Dobby snapped his fingers and the table in front of the Traveler now had a wide assortment of breakfast foods.

Harry sat down and said, "Thanks, Dobby. Do you have time to talk or are you in the middle of other duties?"

Dobby looked wide-eyed at the man and said, "Dobby has time."

Harry grinned. "Good. How would you like to help me to help the Harry Potter you know?"

Dobby nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

After having spoken with Dobby for a while, Harry made a small list of things he could do. The real problem here was Umbridge and the Ministry's stance on Voldemort.

He sighed. He felt like he was turning into a right Dumbledore. If he lasted more than a few minutes in any Hogwarts dimension, he always started making changes which kind of felt like the manipulations he often saw various Dumbledores make.

That he did these for the benefit of those he met was immaterial to the fact that he was manipulating too many dimensions toward what he thought was right.

So, he sat and considered the list in front of him. Finally, he decided something: He would start asking more and assuming less.

So, instead of moving all around Britain and fixing problems and meeting with people, he decided he would talk to this world's Harry Potter before doing anything.

* * *

Harry looked down the quiet hall on the 7th floor. He found the door that the letter said would be there and knocked. He looked up and down the hall again to make certain no one was looking.

The door opened. Inside, he found a room very much like the Gryffindor common room.

At the table in the room was the visitor he had met the night before. He was sipping tea from a service and there were small sandwiches present. He made his way inside, carefully closed the door, and then sat down.

"Hello, Harry. I'm glad you could make it."

Harry nodded. "What should I call you? It's kind of weird calling someone else Harry Potter."

The visitor grinned a bit. "Well, usually I make up a name. Gary Seven is one I use a lot – from the Star Trek show … or universe. I've been there a few times."

Harry was awestruck. "It's real?"

Gary cocked his head and considered that. "Well, I've been there. I kind of started this junket I'm on by doing something massively stupid. I've come to learn that what is one universe's reality is another one's fiction. In some worlds, there are books and movies telling the Harry Potter story. The author in those universes is some former housewife on the dole who got the idea to tell this story about a boy finding out he was magic."

Harry thought about that. "That's weird!"

"Yeah. Especially cause she's kind of piss poor at math and terrible with details. She was never formally trained as a writer. So many inconsistencies are in the books. Maybe in the books, September 1st in on Sunday and in real life that year's September 1st was on a Wednesday. Mostly because she wrote the books about different years than she was currently in. Loopholes about money and such means that in some universes your holdings are vast and in others people think you're rich but you're really kind of poor. In those universes, people spend their free time making up stories about your life and coming up with odd circumstances, quirks of magic, etc. etc." He paused. "Really kind of threw me for a loop the first time I encountered it."

Harry considered that. "So my life in entertainment?" He was becoming a bit righteous.

"Does it really matter? You're living it. So what if it's entertainment? Maybe this is a story some guy from, say, the colonies is making up as he goes. So what? I showed up to help you. Is it so bad that maybe it's the brainchild of some guy with an overactive imagination?"

Harry considered that. It was just too far out of his limited experience so he finally shrugged. "So, what's the plan?"

Harry Traveler said, "That's my question. What is it that you really want to see happen?"

"I'd really like to have a happy life. Grow up. Get married. Have kids. I wish that Voldemort would just disappear. I want Umbridge sacked. I want Sirius to be free. I want to have a life!"

By this time, Harry was getting emotional again – and it wasn't being fuelled by the connection to Voldemort because he had taken care of that.

Harry Traveler waved his hands in a placating motion. "I know, I know. Settle down."

Finally Harry took a deep breath and settled down. Harry Traveler said, "Okay. Let's see what we can do. Would it be fair to say that the most immediate problem is Umbridge and Voldemort?"

Harry considered that. "Yeah."

"Okay. How concerned are you about privacy? Would it bother you if someone like, say, Amelia Bones from your hearing saw memories of what you've experienced? Would it bother you if some of them were pasted on the front page of the Daily Prophet?"

Harry bristled. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because, if you're such a figure of interest, you shouldn't just let people lie about you. They don't believe it? Show them. You don't want to have to carve words on your hands? Find out if it's even legal. Ask questions. Worst case scenario? Walk up to the Head Table in the middle of dinner and loudly ask what steps you would have to take to leave Magical Britain because your parents didn't die so that you would have to experience the Ministry of Magic forcing you to carve words into your hands with some magical quill."

Harry shuddered. He really hated the spotlight.

"I know. Unpleasant idea. But at some point, you have to take steps."

Harry slumped in resignation. "Yeah. But it sucks."

Harry Traveler shrugged. "It does. Keep that one under your hat, maybe. Last resort thing. Also, have you considered using Dobby? He's quite devoted to you and house elves can do things you and I can't do. Maybe you should sit down sometime and ask him."

Harry thought about it and then asked, "Can I get back to you on that?"

"Sure."

Harry stood up. "Let me think about things. You're going to be here?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm going to take a few steps on getting rid of Voldemort for you. It might be better if you don't know details. Snape and Dumbledore both can mentally skim over your memories if they try. I'd concentrate on the here and now and push everything else away, especially when you're around them."

Harry was a bit livid and sat down again. "They're reading my thoughts?"

The Traveler shook his head. "Memories and emotions. The mind is infinitely unique. Our two minds, for example, are likely to be nothing alike. There is no particular system that the mind uses. If you clear your mind and organize your thoughts and memories in your own way, it becomes a lot harder for that skimming to take place. You can work on that before bed each night. Think of it as meditation."

Harry nodded curtly. "I'll try that tonight."

Suddenly, Harry Traveler felt the call. He stood and his dimensional alternate stood right after. Harry Traveler pushed a few notes toward Harry. "I'm about to go. I guess I wasn't here to do much more than take care of your sleeping problem, warn you about Arthur, and give you some pointers about mental magics."

He looked around. "This is the Room of Requirement. Pace three times, thinking about what you want, and the Room provides. If you wind up in that group Hermione's considering, have Neville think about how it can be used – for some reason his mind is uniquely suited toward full use of this room. Oh – and he's not using his own wand. Tell him to get his own over Christmas – he's far from being a squib." He pushed a couple of sheets over. "When Dumbledore notices the change in the scar, he'll stop ignoring you. But right now, you can work under the radar. When he starts, give him these notes. Tell them they're from the Lone Traveler."

"Good luck, Harry."

Harry looked back and said, "Thanks for the help."

Harry Traveler nodded and turned. He disappeared into a ball of light, phoenix song trailing after him. The music was somewhat soothing and challenging at the same time.

Harry thought it suited his mood perfectly. He would take the challenge up and stop being so reactive. He would become proactive.

* * *

Behind his bed curtains, Harry looked over the notes the Traveler left. Apparently he had been there for a few hours because he had many possible steps that could be taken. Just because the Traveler had gone, didn't mean they couldn't be useful. He had decided to keep them to himself as long as possible and use them for inspiration.

Harry had had another session with Umbridge and he was getting quite tired of it.

So, he was going to memorize the page with possible steps. The other note, the one for Dumbledore, he had asked Dobby to hide until he asked for it back. He had told Dobby that if something happened to him, he needed to take it to Dumbledore. He had then told Dobby that his highest priority would be to stay safe until the note was delivered.

Dobby had taken Harry's urgent tones to heart.

Some of these notes were downright Slytherin … and some were very funny. Finally, he decided on his first step.

* * *

It was Friday. The three teenagers were in the library working on assignments. Harry found that his concentration was much better after whatever was done by what he decided to call his brother.

As a result, he had a bit more time to work on researching other things. He packed up his things and told the other two that he had to go and get some information.

He was about to go and ask Professor McGonagall where he could find some information, but then stopped. She had refused to listen to his concerns and made no attempt to help him. Thinking back, it was a pattern.

Professor McGonagall rarely seemed to take the time to actually listen. So, he would just use other resources. Which professor would know? He nodded to himself and made his way in another direction.

* * *

Filius Flitwick was in his classroom, grading papers. He often was to be found during this time in the room because he wanted to be available to his students. Suddenly, his peripheral vision picked up a student entering. He finished making his grade and looked up.

"Mr. Potter! What can I do for you today?"

Harry asked. "Hello, Professor Flitwick. I was wondering if you could point me toward a reference book on something."

"What about?"

"I was wondering where I could find reference to a quill that carves the skin so that it used the writer's blood as ink."

Filius sat back. "Why would you be asking about such a thing?"

"Respectfully, I'll explain after I get an answer. Do you know of such a book?"

"I do indeed. It can be found in the restricted section. It's called _Blood Magics_."

"Can I get a pass to the restricted section so that I might research this?"

Flitwick took on a stern look. "I will not give such a pass unless I am certain of your reasons for researching it."

Harry moved his hand to the desk for inspection. "Considering Professor Umbridge's current detentions include hours and hours of writing lines with such a quill, I wanted to know exactly what effect this will have on me and whether there is legal recourse I can take against it."

Flitwick sat back abruptly upon hearing this. "Why have you not taken this up with your Head of House?"

Harry looked at the normally jovial professor with a deadly serious face. "When I attempted to do so, she refused to listen to details and ordered me to keep my head down and not to antagonize Professor Umbridge as there was nothing she could do to help. As a Head of House, she prefers a normal routine to actually listening to concerns."

Filius was becoming a bit angry. While he wanted to immediately protest the comment against his old friend, he also knew that she was fairly hidebound – and she did much prefer no issues to come up because she had no time, having so many duties.

"So, can I get a pass to check out that book?"

Filius sat back and considered the request. He shook his head. "No, but I will help you." He wrote out a message on a parchment and handed it to Harry. "This is to let anyone who might ask know that I have ordered you here tomorrow at 5:00 to review some material. I will obtain the book and I will allow you to read the relevant passage while I watch. There are many things in that book that should not be freely disseminated unless one is studying at a Master's level for defense or warding."

Harry thanked the professor and made his way out.

Filius watched the boy leave and then he closed his door, put up his "Unavailable" sign, and made his way to his office. He had letters to send.

* * *

Harry mentally reviewed the list of suggestions from his brother. Perhaps there was a book on the Ministry departments.

As soon as class let out, he told Hermione and Ron that he was going to the library. Ron was annoyed because he had wanted to play chess after class – it was Friday and homework wouldn't be due until Monday.

He approached the librarian. "Madam Pince?"

The strict woman looked at the student interrupting her. "What?"

"Is there a book on Hogwarts and the Wizarding Examination Authority and how they relate?"

Madam Pince looked at Harry with disdain. "Have you tried reviewing _Hogwarts a History_? Most information relating to Hogwarts in any way can be found there."

"Er. Yes. But I'm looking for the actual laws and regulations."

"_Hogwarts, a History_ will list what books contain such laws."

"Thank you, Madam Pince."

Harry really hated asking the strict woman for any help. She was very good knowing where things were but could be quite prickly as well.

He momentarily considered asking Hermione to borrow her copy – but then realized that that book was one of her prized possessions. She was perfectly willing to name chapter and verse, but could be terrifying when it came to her books. He sighed as he made his way toward the shelves. This would take forever.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the common room, trying to find more information about the WEA. Angelina stormed in and said, "Potter! How are we going to practice if you have another detention this afternoon?"

Harry was annoyed. He looked up at the Quiddich Captain and remembered a particular suggestion that his brother had made. He looked around and, spying who he was looking for, said to Angelina, "Hold on."

Harry moved up the stairs and grabbed his Firebolt. He looked at it. It was a gift from Sirius, but with so much happening, he had very little chance to even ride it much less practice. He made up his mind.

He moved down the stairs carrying his broom. He walked over to a particular person and tapped them on the shoulder. When they looked up, he motioned the student to follow. Curious, they complied.

Harry walked up to Angelina. He pointed to the other students and said, "Seeing as I seem to be attracting too much negative attention this year, THIS will be your seeker." He lifted his broom and laid it in Ginny's arms. "Use my Firebolt this year, but next year you have to get your own broom. I'll just want a chance to occasionally ride it for fun. Take care of it – it's the first gift I remember getting from that particular person."

Harry then turned; picked up the books and papers he had been using; and made his way out. He needed to find a quieter place to work.

Angelina, Ginny, and several other students stared after the boy who had just surrendered his place on the Gryffindor quiddich team.

* * *

Harry was eating lunch, and taking notes from the book he had reviewing. Ron and Hermione were both sitting nearby, carefully watching him. Both were totally concerned about him and completely terrified of upsetting him. Both had thought he was cheering up but in the last few days he had suddenly become much more distant. He was spending most of his time in the library or reading books and taking notes and sending letters out with Hedwig. Both were too afraid of his blowing up to ask exactly who he was writing to.

Suddenly, Hermione saw her Head of House motioning to her. She stood and made her way up to the head table. Professor McGonagall handed her a parchment and said a few quiet words. Hermione put it in her pocket and then returned to eating.

Once the three had finished lunch, they were walking to their next class. Hermione took the note out of her pocket and presented it to Harry. "Professor McGonagall asked me to give that to you quietly. She wants to see you after classes today."

Harry, not really upset but mostly distracted, shrugged said, "Alright," and shoved it into his book.

Curious, Hermione asked, "What do you think it's about?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "No idea."

* * *

Harry knocked on the door to the office for his Head of House.

"Enter!"

Harry made his way inside and stood at her desk. "You wanted to see me, Professor?"

McGonagall looked a bit hesitant as she said, "Yes. Please have a seat." Harry at down. McGonagall pushed a plate over and she said, "Have a biscuit."

Harry replied, "No, but thank you."

Professor McGonagall sat back. "Very well. I have received a report from Ms. Johnson that you have resigned from the quiddich team."

Harry replied, "Not resigned so much as gone on a leave of absence. I hope to go back next year."

"Why have you taken such a step?"

Harry shrugged. "It seemed better for the team."

"And the reason for that?"

"Due to a number of factors, Professor. This year, I'd likely be a distraction."

Professor McGonagall protested. "You've been on the team since first year and have performed excellently. I don't see how you could be classed a distraction."

Harry considered his reply carefully. "With certain people's interest in me, I can easily see it happening."

Professor McGonagall became irritated. "I am quite certain that if you did not antagonize Professor Umbridge, she would move on." Harry really wanted to reply to that but said nothing. After it had become awkward the professor said, "Don't you wish to answer that?"

Harry answered diplomatically, "Not really, Professor."

"Why?"

"Because I honestly believe that if I replied that I would be penalized."

"Because ...?"

"Because experience over the last years has demonstrated such to be the case."

"What would you be penalized for?" McGonagall asked intently.

"Honestly expressed opinions."

"Honestly expressed opinions are not a matter for penalty."

Harry hesitated and then said, "Experience has demonstrated otherwise to me, so please don't be offended if I choose to believe otherwise."

McGonagall made an exasperated sound and then said, "Very well. I am giving my word that whatever you say in reply will not result in any penalty."

"Even masked as penalty for something else?"

McGonagall was shocked. "How can you ask that?"

"Experience with some Professors."

Professor McGonagall was both annoyed – and very concerned. "I give my word."

Harry said, "Okay. You gave your word. What is the question?"

"Why do you feel that you will provide a distraction if you do not antagonize Professor Umbridge?"

Harry considered his words again and then said, "When we were told that there would be NO actual spellwork for Defense Against the Dark Arts because all troubles will be handled by the Ministry, Professor Umbridge took exception to our protests that there were things we needed to be prepared for. One comment about Voldemort resulted in 20 hours of detention – so far. And if she is willing to have me write lines in my own blood for twenty hours, I can well imagine her taking any opportunity to escalate any punishments having to do with me for any reason she could think of. I don't want to have my broom taken or to be banished for life from quiddich or whatever because the Ministry of Magic is out to make sure that I am kept quiet."

Harry looked at his horrified Head of House. He stood up. "If you'll excuse me, Professor, I have to eat dinner as I have three to four more hours tonight of writing lines and I'll need my strength."

He nodded at Professor McGonagall and then left.


	2. Resolving 5th Year Problems

Harry moved along the corridor, Hermione and Ron following him.

Hermione had cornered him and insisted on being brought into whatever it was he was doing. After thinking about it, he decided that ignoring them for the last week had been a bit unfair.

Well, ignoring Hermione was a bit unfair. Ron kind of was just dragged along. Ron had been perfectly willing to let Harry be Harry – he really wanted to avoid the type of blowup that he had received over the summer.

Finally, the three were in the corridor with the dancing troll painting. Hermione asked, "Why are we here?"

Harry turned and grinned a bit. "I learned something about Hogwarts a couple of weeks ago. I've been using it kind of like Headquarters: Unseen but safe – as long as not many people know about it."

Harry then began pacing up and down the hall. Hermione was about to ask what he was doing – and then a door appeared that hadn't been there.

Harry moved to open the door and pointedly waited for the two to come in.

Inside, the room had a few tables, a couch or two – and many, many bookshelves.

Ron grimaced as he looked around. "So, it's just another library?"

Hermione, however, was immediately drawn to the shelves. "There are books here that I've only seen in the restricted section!" She rushed through, looking at different titles. "This is wonderful!"

Harry grinned to himself. He had deliberately pandered to Hermione's tastes. Getting Ron to go along was easy – Hermione had to be nudged sometimes.

Hermione rushed out and said, "Just another library? This is almost better than the regular library! What is this place?"

Harry put up his hand and motioned them out. The door disappeared. He once again paced until a different door appeared.

He opened it and, not needing incentive, the two moved inside. This time, Ron was excited. There were more couches and around the room were several tables containing chess sets. There weren't any bookshelves.

Hermione was confused as Ron rushed over and flopped on a particularly comfortable looking couch. "Oh, this is grand! We can use this for our free time!"

Harry shook his head as Hermione gave Ron an irritated look. She turned and said, "Okay. What gives?"

Harry moved to sit down as well. Hermione followed. Ron just dug himself further in.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement, also known as the Come and Go Room. It changes to whatever the person who comes here needs. You just walk up and down the corridor three times, concentrating on what you need and: Viola! A custom-made room to your requirement."

Hermione once again looked around in excitement. "Hogwarts, a History never mentioned this!"

Harry grinned. "It's not on the Marauder's Map either. But the Headmaster mentioned it, even if they didn't know what it was."

He relayed the tale told by Dumbledore the year before. He also brought up Dobby's usage of the room.

Hermione finally calmed down and said, "So. What in Merlin's name is going on with you? You've been acting weird."

Harry sighed. "Remember the night I accidentally broke the bowl with the Murtlap essence?"

Both nodded. "After you two went up, I got a visit from someone."

Hermione was concerned. "Who was it? Is it someone we know? Does Professor Dumbledore know?"

Harry smiled at Hermione's predictable response. "In reverse order: No. Yes. And someone known as the Lone Traveler."

At this, Ron sat up. "No way!" Hermione just looked quizzical.

Harry solemnly nodded. "Way."

Hermione said, "What is this Lone Traveler?"

Ron looked at Hermione like she was crazy. "Everyone knows about the Lone Traveler!"

Hermione huffed, "Obviously not everyone because I don't."

Ron looked at Harry to confirm that Hermione was really saying this. He turned back, "I'm shocked! Honestly shocked! Stories about the Lone Traveler have been around for centuries!"

Hermione just waited, looking annoyed. Harry decided to move it along by pulling out a book he had found: Myths and Legends. He handed it to Hermione and said, "It's in the index."

Hermione grabbed the book and quickly looked for the index and then rifled through until she found the passage. It didn't make her look any more satisfied. She turned a skeptical eye toward Harry. "This seems like a fantasy."

Ron was becoming annoyed. "Take that back! You can't say that!"

Hermione turned and said, "Why? What's the big deal?"

Before Ron could blow up further, Harry interrupted. "Hermione." She looked at Harry. "We didn't grow up in the magical world. You can't immediately call everything that people grew up with rubbish – it's not right. That's like … well, an atheist talking about Jesus Christ for example. Most people who grew up learned about him as kids. Just because his story comes from one book, some people say it's fiction. But lots of folks would shun you or attack you or get angry at you because to them they know he's real. So what that it's based on faith? To them – he's who he is and they know he's real. Ron grew up hearing about the Lone Traveler, so of course he believes it. And, I've met him so I know he's real."

Hermione sat back and huffed a bit. She wanted to protest, but realized that most people wouldn't agree with her. "Fine." She looked at Harry. "So, tell us about his visit."

First of all, he looked at Ron. "First say what you know. I can then tell you more."

Ron got wide eyed – usually he was the one being told things. "The Lone Traveler's been showing up for centuries. He defeated a Dark Lord, but something happened and he lost everyone he loved. Tried to go back in time and fix it but it didn't work. Ended up moving from world to world. Helps people and then he moves again. Shows up in a ball of blue light and disappears the same way." Ron then looked at Harry to confirm his story.

Hermione gasped, "Horrible things happen to wizards who try to muck around with time."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. And the blue light he shows up in is different than what he leaves in though. It's a big ball he appears out of, but when he leaves he kind of shrinks to a little ball and disappears. Leaves a bit of phoenix song behind."

Ron was transfixed. Hermione was becoming convinced – but only because Harry really seemed to have experienced it. "So, what can you add?"

He looked at his two friends. "You've got to promise me that what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave here – ever. You can't tell your family, Dumbledore … no one. Maybe if you have kids, you can tell them but not for a long time."

Both were shocked at this but finally, reluctantly, agreed.

Harry looked at them and said, "The reason I had to insist is because the Lone Traveler? He's an alternate version of me."

Ron and Hermione were both wide-eyed at that.

"Yeah. I was just as shocked. He knew things. He verified what year I was in and knew exactly what I was dealing with. He was going to help deal with Voldemort for me if he was allowed to stick around, but in the end he gave me advice which let me figure out what to do for myself."

Harry did grin a bit at the next part. "He did do one thing for me that was pretty nice though."

The two waited, but obviously Harry was trying to draw it out. Finally, Hermione huffed, "Well? What did he do for you?"

Harry grinned at the two and then carefully raised his bangs so that the two could see his scar. Both looked at it – and were struck speechless.

"No more Voldemort dreams. No more having to feel angry all the time or vindictive or whatever. After that, I got the first good night sleep since the third task."

Hermione stood up and said, "You've got to tell someone! Tell Dumbledore! This is big news!"

Harry gave her an annoyed look. At his expression, she sat back down and slumped into the couch. Her promise prevented her from reporting it.

"It doesn't change much in the short term. I have a letter for Dumbledore when he finally notices and asks me about it. If he doesn't call me on it by the end of the year, I'll give it to him anyway. But Dumbledore hasn't said two words to me since the end of last year – avoids even looking at me. So, I'm going to follow the Traveler's advice and do it this way."

Ron said, "Hey. It's not like the Traveler didn't know what he was talking about, right? Lived through it and knew what he did wrong, did'n he? So, I think we should let Harry follow the bloke's advice."

Hermione sighed in resignation. "Fine." Then she sat up in determination. "But we need to do things soon because at this rate – no one will be able to fight V … Voldemort."

Harry grinned at her. "Congratulations! You said it!" He looked at Ron expectantly.

Ron waved his hands in negation. "Oh, no! I'm happy with calling him You-Know-Who! Right terrifying hearing the name."

Harry shook his head and Hermione gave Ron a look of annoyance. "At some point, you have to stop letting some stupid made up name scare you." Hermione nodded in agreement – and then turned to Harry.

"So, what have you been doing?"

Harry moved around with much more assurance after his talk with his two friends. Instead of carrying it alone, two more people knew what he had experienced. As a result, he felt less uncertain about the steps he was taking.

* * *

The Heads of House and Dolores Umbridge were waiting for the Headmaster to appear for the urgent meeting that was called. Because the others did not feel comfortable talking in the presence of the Ministry stooge, all remained quiet.

Umbridge was about to start making her acid comments when the floo flared and out of it stepped Albus Dumbledore. Her patience thin she said, "Why have we been called here? I have duties to take care of in my role of High Inquisitor. I do not have time for your foolishness!"

Albus looked at the Defense Professor and replied calmly, "I did not call this meeting. We are waiting for more participants."

Suddenly, the floo flared again and Amelia Bones appeared. This repeated three more times and standing with Amelia Bones were two Aurors and Dirk Cresswell from the Goblin Liason Office.

Amelia looked around. "I see all are present." She turned to the Senior Undersecretary and said, "I have been tasked by treaty to oversee a certain matter. The Aurors with me are to ensure that compliance is enforced." She nodded to Cresswell.

"We've received a report that Blood Quills have recently been in use at Hogwarts. According to the Treaty of 1894, all such artifacts may only be used at Gringotts under the supervision of a Gringotts manager. The Gringotts Council has filed a protest and demanded that these Quills be turned over to them."

Dolores Umbridge blew up. "Lies! There have been no reports of such Quills in use! Potter is lying!"

Amelia looked at the Senior Undersecretary and asked, "What does Harry Potter have to do with this?"

Umbridge realized her mistake. If she said anything, it would point at her. When she said nothing more Amelia Bones said, "Well then, if a false report has been filed by him I will have to charge him." She turned to McGonagall. "I require Harry Potter to be brought here."

Umbridge made a move. "I do not need to be here for the interrogation of a delusional attention seeker!" She began moving to the door but was stopped by one of the Aurors.

Amelia said, "No one will be leaving until this is resolved."

"I am the Senior Undersecretary for the Minister of Magic!"

Amelia replied, "No. You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts."

Flitwick volunteered, "And the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, according to the Ministerial Decree 23."

Amelia nodded. "As such, you are required to witness."

Dolores sat back down and huffed in annoyance. She really needed to go and move her Quills to a more secure location.

The group waited until Professor McGonagall returned with Harry Potter. It took about twenty minutes.

Professor McGonagall entered the room again. Following her was Harry Potter.

Before Umbridge could say anything, Amelia Bones took control. "Mr. Harry Potter. Have you filed a report with Gringotts that you have been subject to using a Blood Quill?"

Harry looked innocently confused. "A Blood Quill?"

Amelia said, "A Quill which uses the writer's blood as ink, also referred to as a Contract Quill."

Harry said, "Oh! That's what that was. Er. No. I mentioned to a number of people that I was using such a Quill during my detentions with Professor Umbridge, but I didn't file any report to Gringotts." He sounded very confused with the last part.

"Whom did you tell?"

Harry shrugged. "A number of other students and professors. I didn't know what it was so I asked around."

"Lies! He's lying! No such Quill was used!" Umbridge tried to protest.

Harry looked at the Defense Professor and said, "I do apologize but Professor Umbridge's memory has obviously been somehow subverted. I distinctly remember the detentions." He moved his hand forward. "I think the marks on my hand will be of interest."

Amelia moved and looked down at the hand. There were definitely cuts that were indicative of a Blood Quill. She motioned the Aurors over and they nodded in agreement.

Dirk Cresswell also looked. "Yes. That's the sign of a Contract Quill. We have to find them or the goblins will call a default on the Treaty."

Amelia asked Harry, "Where did you do the detentions?"

"In her office."

She turned. "Headmaster, I require admittance to the office for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom."

Dumbledore nodded. Harry noted that he once again seemed to be avoiding looking Harry in the eye.

He turned and walked with the DMLE Director. "If you find the Quills, what happens?"

"I will have to investigate or the goblins will declare the Treaty broken."

Harry nodded. "By the way … how's the search for Sirius Black going?"

Amelia looked at Harry. "There have been few leads. Two Aurors are chasing them down but not much has been happening. But I can't call it off because he needs to be found and there would be protests."

Harry considered this. "Well, since Madam Umbridge obviously doesn't remember the detentions – she must be under some type of curse. I don't know if I would feel comfortable knowing that the authority for detentions for all magical children was under a curse. Maybe she needs treatment? If that's the case, maybe one of those two Aurors can take her place until her treatment is completed. The other one can continue the search."

Reactions of those following the two were varied.

The Aurors were nervous at having to deal with their boss and the Toad, as she was known in some circles, at the same time. They would likely be tasked with escorting her and didn't look forward to the histrionics.

McGonagall, and Sprout were all mentally cheering the idea of the odious woman being removed.

Professor Dumbledore was both relieved and concerned. He was relieved because the two in charge were Order members and so the Ministry's influence would be vastly reduced if Madam Bones agreed. He was concerned because Harry was not acting as expected – and with the Horcrux in his head this type of quick thinking shouldn't be possible.

Umbridge was torn. She really wanted to protest. But that would only strengthen Potter's suggestion. She was already mentally scrambling as to how to keep out of trouble and avoid the Minister being implicated. Unfortunately, the only way to stay out of Azkaban … or worse, the clutches of those disgusting vermin which ran Gringotts … was to agree that she was cursed and accept "treatment."

It would destroy her position as High Inquisitor and that made her fume.

Severus Snape was also torn. He was torn between his intense dislike for the Potter spawn and grudging admiration for the cunning with which the spawn was manipulating the Minister's attack dog.

He shuddered at the sudden image of a Slytherin Harry Potter.

Filius Flitwick had a small, hidden smile. He had wondered how long his letter to distant kin would take to bear fruit.

* * *

Harry stood at the back of the office as the Aurors searched the desk. He had indicated where she had taken the Quills from and the Aurors were looking there.

They finally found the wooden box, intricately carved, which held the Quills. Amelia motioned Harry over. "These were the Quills used during your detention?"

Harry nodded. "Definitely. I'll never forget them."

Amelia closed the box and handed it to Cresswell. "Deliver this to the Gringotts Council. And inform them that we are investigating."

Cresswell nodded, turned, and walked toward the door.

Dolores Umbridge saw her Quills leaving and she snapped. Grabbing her wand, she turned sharply (as sharply as she could anyway) and said to the disgusting half-blood, "You cost me my family heirlooms! Why couldn't just let the dementors kill you? They were supposed to shut you up! Crucio!"

Several things happened at once. Harry Potter, having experienced the Cruciatus Curse and not wanting a repeat, dodged quickly to the side while grabbing for his own wand.

The Heads of House were shocked at what they had just seen and heard. Of them, only Flitwick moved to grab his wand – he was a master Duelist after all.

Dirk Cresswell turned in horror.

The Aurors and Madam Bones were also not expecting this and began moving to draw.

The Headmaster had been distracted by what was occurring and mentally rearranging his mental chess board. At the outburst, he had been mentally crowing – still expecting the DMLE to act.

However, he too moved to cast when he heard the incantation for an unforgivable.

Everyone in the room was surprised when the quickest to cast was, in fact, Harry Potter. Even as he dodged he had moved to pull his wand. As he completed his turning, his wand was pointed and he called out, "Expelliarmus!"

His speed of casting might have just saved the toad's life (he later regretted this when he thought back to this incident) because his spell knocked the horrible woman back violently – thus moving her out of the way of several spells that arrived simultaneously in the spot where she was standing.

The wall next to her position was luckily designed for the Defense professor or it would have been severely damaged by the several spells hitting it at the same time.

Harry stood, wand in hand, staring down at the woman who had tortured him. Finally he said, "I guess I now know who sent the dementors after me this summer."

Amelia Bones, also with her wand in hand, replied, "I guess you do." She turned her head toward him and said, "Excellent reflexes. If you're looking for a career, the DMLE could always use Aurors with such instincts."

Harry nodded, adrenaline making him a bit jittery. He turned toward the Hogwarts staff and said, "I need to calm down. Can I be excused?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Please don't tell the other students yet – an announcement will be made tonight."

Harry said, "Okay."

He exited the room – and went immediately toward the owlery. Just because he was asked not to tell the students didn't mean he couldn't tell the Daily Prophet. He _really_ wanted to see the woman's reputation destroyed.

* * *

Two weeks later, Hogwarts was completely different … or back to what it was to a degree. As suggested by Harry, Auror Tonks was taken off assisting Kingsley Shacklebolt and loaned to Hogwarts for the term. She pretty much ignored the assigned text and listed several texts for her students to either purchase or look up.

Minister Fudge was scrambling to maintain control. Dolores Umbridge's assignment to Hogwarts was suddenly a very bad decision on his part. Upon receiving the information on what had taken place, the Prophet had shifted focus off of Harry and the Headmaster and directed it toward the Minister.

Umbridge had been the one who had blackmail against the owners and now that she was experiencing Azkaban she was no longer in a position to use it.

Questions had even been raised as to what had occurred the year before and Magical Britain became a bit more paranoid.

It made it much harder for Lucius and the other Voldemort sympathizers that the most influential position in the Ministry was now the DMLE Director – Madam Bones was known as being fairly incorruptible. Fudge was viewed as a lame duck Minister by most people now reading the newspaper.

Harry had been asked by Tonks to run practicums for Defense – after Hermione had suggested him as someone who now had time. He had taken only the reserve seeker position back as he wanted Ginny to have an opportunity to play, even if the original reason for it was now gone. If they needed another Chaser, Ginny would use that person's broom and Harry would come in as seeker.

Angelina had sullenly agreed. She was much less sullen after the first game which was pulled out only by Ginny's catching the snitch before Ron could let too many goals in. Ron really needed practice playing in front of crowds.

The Slytherins had to start regrouping. Under Umbridge, their influence had grown; but with her being removed and all of her policies being revoked, Slytherin was now licking its wounds.

Another thing which unnerved the Slytherins was that the putative prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, was beginning to look more and more foolish. Potter had stopped reacting to the idiot's taunts and somehow convinced the other Gryffindors to do the same.

Malfoy had several detentions for magic in the halls when he became frustrated at the lack of reaction and went for his wand. Snape had tried to pass on the lesson of what happened to Umbridge but Malfoy was unreasonably thick apparently.

The other Slytherin students were much more observant of the lesson.

* * *

Harry looked at the note. He turned to Hermione and Ron and said, "I think he's finally noticed." The two looked at their friend in curiosity. "Dumbledore's finally realized something is different." Their faces changed in comprehension.

Ron, chewing his dinner, said, "It's about time, mate. It's been over a month."

Hermione glared at Ron. "Chew, swallow, THEN talk." She turned back to Harry. "So, you're delivering the letter?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah. Tonight after dinner."

* * *

Harry moved in front of the gargoyle and said, "Peanut Brittle."

The gargoyle moved aside and Harry stepped onto the stairway.

He was about to knock on the door when he heard the Headmaster call, "Come in, Harry." Harry moved inside and before him were several order members, as well as Hogwarts staff.

Harry cheerfully waved at the assembled group. "You asked to see me?"

Headmaster Dumbledore sat back. "Yes. It's been quite a month, hasn't it?"

Harry nodded. "Oh, yes. It's been surprisingly good. With Umbridge gone and getting a much more trained Professor," he nodded at Tonks, "we seem to be making progress."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he said, "I believe I have failed to thank you for your assistance there. With her influence removed, we also have made much more progress than we had anticipated."

Harry shrugged. "Well, I feel better anyway."

Dumbledore's face took on a look of curiosity. "How have you been? Have you been sleeping?"

"Oh, yeah. I haven't had many nightmares. I feel much more rested."

"That's curious. According to reports, you were suffering a great many over the summer. What changed?"

Harry hesitated. "Well, I got some advice from a friend … and a little help."

"Friend?"

"Yeah. A good friend. Almost a brother you might say."

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment and finally asked, "May I ask who achieved such a remarkable result?"

Harry said, "Certainly."

When he didn't continue, several annoyed noises could be heard from those watching. Harry finally said, "I said you can ask. So go ahead and ask."

Dumbledore both twinkled and sighed simultaneously. "Who was the friend who helped you?"

Harry moved his hand to indicate that the Headmaster should wait a moment. He then called out, "Dobby!"

Into the office, a house elf appeared. "Master Harry calls for Dobby? How can Dobby help?"

"Dobby, you got that letter for me?"

Dobby nodded enthusiastically and snapped his fingers. A folded parchment appeared in his hand and he passed this to Harry. "Thanks, Dobby. You're a good friend. I'll call if I need something else." Dobby nodded cheerfully and disappeared once more.

The wizards and witches who were witnessing this were a bit shocked. Dobby wasn't Harry's elf – but he certainly acted as though he were.

"The friend I mentioned gave this to me to deliver when this subject arose." He passed the parchment over.

The Headmaster started reading it and suddenly paled. Everyone watching was curious. Dumbledore looked up and asked with some intensity, "Have you read this?"

"Nope!" he replied cheerfully. "The friend I mentioned said it was for you."

Albus considered the boy in front of him. "The letter said something about your scar?"

Harry grinned. He reached up and uncovered his forehead. Everyone in the room could see that the formerly red/inflamed-most-famous-scar-in-Britain was now a thin, white and almost invisible line that was only obvious because it was being displayed.

Several voices suddenly were babbling in the background. Harry just cheerfully let his hair drop and waited. Dumbledore seemed to be in shock. He finally pulled himself out of it and called for the room to be quiet.

Looking at Harry, Dumbledore asked (almost in a whisper), "How was this accomplished?"

Proudly Harry replied, "Finite Incantatum!"

Everyone in the room was shocked into complete silence. No one expected that answer to the question. Albus suddenly had many plans to make and dismissed Harry.

Harry waved and moved to exit the room. Suddenly, Albus Dumbledore asked, "Oh! You never mentioned the actual NAME of your friend. What was his name?"

Harry looked over his shoulder and with a devious smirk replied, "His name? His name isn't important. He uses different ones." He paused a moment and then continued, "He did mention that he was better known as the Lone Traveler."

Harry turned and left the completely silent room. As the stairs moved, he heard a sudden explosion of voices behind him. He grinned to himself, "Mischief Managed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the valid question of why I seem to be marginalizing my main character the last couple of chapters: The first one was a plot bunny and I always liked the Destroyer series. I just had visions of what those two would do in the Naruto verse and I used the Traveler to take them. This arc … well, it's an answer to a reviewer complaining I was making the Traveler pretty manipulative. So, I decided to do one which harkened back to the early concept of the Traveler. As he learned more and more, he tends to do things regularly but that IS kind of manipulative. I decided to have the Traveler do this one mostly for advice … and let the native Harry perform in response. Most arcs will involve the Traveler more directly but I kind of liked doing this one.
> 
> (I left out the Traveler thing because this is just the continuation of the visited Harry taking his own actions.)


End file.
